Unfaithful To Them
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: its a oneshot about Zoey thinking about her boyfriends. t because all my stories are.


**Zoey Redbird Unfaithful**

I was on my way to see Heath. He said to meet him at the mall so we could go on a date or something like that. I couldn't say no to my imprint even if I wanted to, so I accepted and told him I'd meet him there. I'd just picked out my good purse –and best lip gloss just in case- and was on my way out of the dorm.

That's when the twins came and blocked the door from me. I sighed and grimaced when I saw the looks on their faces, they wanted me to tell Erik I was still seeing Heath I could tell that. They didn't say anything. The looks in their eyes made it clear.

"Erin, Shauntee, I will tell him... eventually." I told the twins, Erin and Shaunee. They put their hands on their hips and I backed slowly out the door knocking into something soft yet hard that was standing on the other side of the door. I saw the twins scurry away out of the corner of my eye meaning one thing... I turned slowly to see if I was right.

I was. In front of me stood my own personal god the –was- hottest fledgling in the whole of the house of night, my boyfriend, Erik.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

I turned and smiled at my first boyfriend. Yes first. I had three. Loren, Heath and Erik. I wasn't a slutty hag from hell like Aphrodite but I couldn't pick a guy, geez that sounded slutty and like a hag from hell. Ah, hell.

Erik had recently become an adult vampyre and I was still in awe about his new tattoos and fully coloured in mark. His intricate tattoos framed his eyes shining sapphire in the dim light that flashed from the lanterns beside us his teeth glistened too.

Erik smiled back at me lovingly making me almost spill my guts about the whole Heath-Erik-Loren situation. Almost.

I tried to walk away but his arm caught me in an iron snare.

"Where are you going Z?" he asked smiling at me. He must've seen that my tattoos were covered up and now he was curious. I smiled at him as he started walking me to the parking lot, taking my hand but still seeking an answer.

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

"I'm not going far." I told him honestly. "just to the mall for a little while, I'll be back before you know it" _hopefully_ I added mentally. He smiled at me once again before pecking me on the cheek and leaving me with only a few words of goodbye.

"just stay away from you ex Z. You may have imprinted remember?" Ah, Erik, if only you knew. I waved goodbye and as soon as he was out of sight hastily got into the car.__

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  


I started the key in the ignition of my beetle backing out of the space on my way towards the mall.

_  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
_

When I arrived at the mall Heath was waiting at the entrance. Even from afar I could see the long angry pink scar that was down the side of his neck. No words left my mouth as I walked past him resisting the urge to talk. He followed me, naturally, but I had to finish it with him if Erik and I were to be together or me and Loren Blake for that matter.

I tried but I couldn't do it. Heath and I had history, and lots of it. I sighed getting back into my beetle and reapplying my lip gloss that was now smudged all over Heath's freshly opened knife wound on his forearm. I tried to forget as I drove back to the house of night letting the tears fall freely as I went. I felt my phone vibrate so I took it from my pocket seeing I had a text

_**Hey Z want 2 go out 2nite? We could go 2 a nice restaurant and stuff x x**_

I looked at the text for five minutes before I realised what it said and replied hastily

_**Sure, pick me up 8 x x**_

I sighed slipping my tiny cell into my pocket before going into the dorm. I hadn't realised that I'd arrived here. I once again sighed and wet up to my room to get changed.

_  
I feel it in the air  
as I'm doing my hair  
preparing for another date_

When I was ready I checked my clock. It was too early to leave yet and I still needed to clear my head about what I was going to do about Heath just as I stepped out of the dorm I bumped into none other than Loren.

"Hello Zoey, off somewhere special?" he asked looking me up and down seeing that I was wearing, my black dress I usually wore at rituals.

"Not really." I said smiling at him.

"Well, stay safe wherever you go, hon. Oh, and don't be out late if it's after curfew you could land in trouble." He said smiling back and kissing me on the cheek.

_A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

I nodded at Loren as he walked away from me going back into the dorm decided that maybe it would be better if I did stay in the dorm while I waited for Erik.__

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  


I smiled weakly thinking about Erik. We were going somewhere nice for a meal soon and maybe it would help me forget some of my problems. As if my thoughts had summoned him, Erik came towards me.

"Ready to go?" he asked looking at me with a fake smile on his face. I had no idea why he was acting like this. I couldn't talk due to the lump in my throat so I just nodded.

_  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

The dinner was simple and fun. We spent half the time laughing and the other half talking about serious things like our school work and what Erik was going to do now that he was changed into a vamp. At one point in the conversation we talked about how he was worried knowing that Loren had his eyes on me. I knew he was right but I just shook it off telling him that if I liked Loren I wouldn't be with him. He sighed.

"I trust you Zoey, and I always will." Was all he said. I felt uneasy but I knew he was just trying to reassure me.__

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
whoa, Anymore

My phone vibrated and as I looked the name _**HEATH **_flashed up. I sighed shoving the phone away into the deepest parts of my small bag. I smiled up at Erik telling him that it was just Damien asking if I thought James Cole from drama class was hot with two 't's'. He laughed joking that Damien had gotten over his crush on him. I laughed too but sounded uneasy and like t was forced.

Soon after it was time for us to leave. We left and headed back to the house of night quickly.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer No no no no_

Yeah yeah yeah

As Erik left me at the dorm doors and I knew, yes my life was a mess and all I wanted was my best friend to talk to. But I couldn't talk to Stevie Rae at the minute. That is I couldn't talk to her until she got her humanity back. That could be a while. It was slipping away...

Maybe I would just fade away like the non-existent pieces of my life.


End file.
